Ep 19 - Lobelia Girls' Academy Strikes Back!
Lobelia Girls' Academy Strikes Back! is the 19th episode of the anime series. The girls of St. Lobelia's Girls' Academy still want Haruhi Fuioka to join them. Benio Amakusa and her lackies will stop at nothing to involve Haruhi in a Zuka Club production whose final scene has Haruhi receiving her first kiss from none other than the President of the White Lily League, herself. It's up to the Host Club and Ryoji to save her from Benio's amorous intentions and to rescue her from the tacky trio of maidens without incurring the wrath of the BeniBara fan club. Will they escape with Haruhi and live? Episode Summary The episode begins with the Host Club showing up at Haruhi's home, the door being opened by a long-haired man with stubble on his chin. Believing they're at the wrong home, they start to leave only to be rolled (literally) back into the apartment by Ryoji out of costume. Tamaki makes a grand show of greeting Haruhi's father, who promptly takes the bakery box from his hands and steps on his head, while apologizing to the rest of the group for his appearance. When Honey asks if Haruhi is at home, Ryoji tells them that she went out with "the girls" earlier. They're disappointed but accepting until Ryoji mentions that "the girls" were from Lobelia Academy and terror strikes all. Skip scene to the Lobelia campus with The White Lily League aka The Zuka Club introducing themselves:. The trio is seen strolling with their adoring fans cheering and swooning in the form of crazed red octopi as they pass, especially for Lady Benibara. In The Zuka Club salon, Haruhi emerges dressed in a Lobelia uniform and the maidenly trio fawns all over her. Skip scene back to Haruhi's apartment where the hosts and Ryoji worry that the Zuka girls will pursuede Haruhi to do something scandalous, like kiss a girl. Tamaki is aghast, but composed enough to tie the twins in knots when they begin to mention that Haruhi has actually kissed a girl before, at the Dance Party. Ryoji and Tamaki go head to head in a staring contest until Tamaki jumps into action, demanding that Haruhi be rescued. Skip scene to Lobelia with Haruhi shoving off the over-affectionate maidens and asking for an explanation, seeing how she was whisked away by Hinako and Chizuru (whose behavior is reminiscent of the Tamaki and the twins in "Jungle Pool S.O.S.") When Haruhi mentions this to them, Benio is insulted despite the fact that she insults Haruhi by saying her regular outfit looked like pajamas. Hinako states that today is Pink Carnation Day which is celebrated annually with a major Zuka Club stageshow. There's only one problem: one of the players was injured and can't perform. Can Haruhi step in? She refuses multiple times until Benio falls to ground, weeping in despair, because she will have failed her deceased mother, a distinguished past White Lily League member, Haruhi's heart is touched. Skip scene to the Host Club and Ryoji outside Lobelia's campus walls, Kyoya expressing that Haruhi doesn't seem to be Lobelia's "type." Ryoji agrees but divulges that Kotoko didn't seem the type either, but was a secret Zuka Club fan or member, something he didn't discover until he and Haruhi's mother were married and expecting. Skip scene to a rehearsal salon with the Hosts spying through a window as Haruhi demonstrates her complete lack of acting talent. Then she starts to sing, beautifully, amazing them until it's exposed as a lip-sync. Determined to get into the theater, all (except Kyoya) pretend to be BeniBara Fan Club members and they hear the plot of the play in which Haruhi is acting. Honey worries that her lousy dramatics will get Haruhi hurt by BeniBara's maiden warriors for ruining Lady BeniBara's show, further distressing them. Tamaki is seen as a grizzled tough guy who growls, "We're getting her out of that place." As the curtain rises, the Hosts wait in a side aisle, prepared to rescue her mid-show; then Haruhi appears in costume and stage makeup, which the hosts find troubling. Ryoji remarks upon how happy and excited she seems to be and they decide to wait until after the curtain falls to save her. Tamaki overhears several audience members discussing the upcoming kiss scene and Benio recites her line about "revenge not being easily forgotten" as she looks in their direction, aware of their presence. Spotlights shine upon the group of males and Benio grabs Haruhi to her, determined to steal a kiss even as Haruhi says, "You're crazy, lady." Tamaki leaps onto the stage and tells Haruhi to jump from the high platform on which she and Benio stand while Kyoya, who has charmed his way into the control booth, has the photo of Haruhi kissing Kanako at the Dance Party projected onto a backdrop screen for the entire audience to view. Haruhi jumps and lands squarely on Tamaki, knocking the wind out of him. Ryoji is furious at his daughter, the Zuka Club is on the attack and Tamaki is incapacitated on the floor. And Haruhi? She runs ahead of the pack, complaining that all she wanted to do that day was go shopping. Enter banana peels with everyone taking a fall. Gallery Unannounced.jpg|An unnannounced visit. wronghouse.jpg|Wrong house? trannystubble.jpg|"Even trannys get stubble." Tamaryoji.jpg|Tamaki learns who's boss. s'wonderful.jpg|"It's so wonderful to see all of you." lobeliaaa.jpg|Haruhi's girlfriends want to be her Girlfriend. stlobelia.jpg|The White Lily League and their cloister-- twirling.jpg|St. Lobelia Girls' Academy... zuka.jpg|...aka The Zuka Club. beniosfans.jpg|"Good morning, Lady Beni-bara." doubleentendre.jpg|The queen of double entendre. benibarasfans.jpg|Moe -- Lobelia style. Haruuniform.jpg|Trying on "Lobelia" for size. getoff.jpg|"Get off!" tamakisfear.jpg|"Just suppose she's forced to kiss somebody." paynoattention.jpg|"There was that dance party where--" twopeas.jpg|"Just what exactly goes on at that Host Club of yours, Suoh?" reassuringdad.jpg|"Why, nothing that a loving father wouldn't approve of." offtoshop.jpg|Earlier that day. Dejavu.jpg|Target captured again? bringher.jpg|"Good, bring her in." thoseguys.jpg|"We are nothing like those idiots!" benidreams.jpg|Benibara shares her dream... whytheyneedher.jpg|...while Hinagiku reveals that they're one actor short. Harusbigchance.jpg|"This is your big opportunity to be a part of the theater." noway.jpg|"Not a chance." Beniofreaks.jpg|"You must be so ashamed, oh Mother." recallingmom.jpg|"That sounds just awful." beautyshot.jpg|Meanwhile...outside Lobelia's walls... outsidelobelia.jpg|..the Hosts learn about Haruhi's mother... kotokosbox.jpg|...who, in her own youth, turned out to be... kotokoandzuka.jpg|...a fan of the Zuka Club. rankarules.jpg|Ranka takes control... yetagain.jpg|...reminding Tamaki that he's the "professional." atlobelia.jpg|Spying on Haruhi. benifans.jpg|Benibara's fans observe rehearsal. rehearsing.jpg|Rehearsing their big scene. stopher.jpg|Haruhi can't act... harusings.jpg|...or sing. ooops.jpg|Thank goodness for lip-syncing. maidencommando.jpg|Benio's maiden warriors. rankaatwork.jpg|"He's a professional." gainingaccess.jpg|"He's got blending in with the ladies down to an art." scandalous.jpg|Worried that Haruhi's robotic acting will get her in trouble...or worse. Decrepittama.png|"We're going to get her out of that place." sneakapeek.jpg|Worming their way in. Hemovesquickly.jpg|"He moves quickly." rushforseats.jpg|Rushing to their seats. Harumaryann.jpg|Having the time of her life. Benibarafans.jpg|Upon seeing Haruhi in stage makeup. theresakiss.jpg|"I can't bear to see her like this." ohmaryann.jpg|"The kiss scene is coming up." revenge.jpg|Benibara's moment of revenge approaches. octopigirls.jpg|"No, Benibara. You can't kiss her!" nowaytama.jpg|Daddy to the rescue. kyoyamagic.jpg|Kyoya taking care of business. crazylady.jpg|"You're crazy, lady." screentime.jpg|"Forward that photo...immediately." actressharuhi.jpg|The face says it all. anticipation.jpg|"That picture is from the...dance...party." howcouldyou.jpg|"You're going to explain this photograph to me right this instant, young lady." jump.jpg|"Haruhi, jump down. I'll catch you." sawthatcoming.jpg|Saw that one coming. hopesdashed.jpg|"And all I wanted to do today was go shopping." spotlightonthem.jpg thatsmyhead.jpg Notable Quotes Character Appearances Trivia Category:Anime Episodes